


Monkeying Around

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Fuck Ton of Cum, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Requested by user Kyubeans!Sarah has only the honey left to eat. The honey that makes pokemon really horny. And she is in a dense forest filled with pokemon. What could go wrong?AKA She gets fucked full by Aipoms and Ambipoms, and the fucked even more.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Aipom, Original Female Character/Ambipom
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Monkeying Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyubeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubeans/gifts).



> Requested by anon user Kyubeans, who asked for "After Running out of food and unable to forage more, she takes a risk and opens some of the honey to eat. She barely gets a few dips of it before she gets yanked into the tree's by Ambipom. Lots of Ambipom. That only upside is that she gets a bunch of berries afterwards." - Hope I delivered!
> 
> And as always, you got something ya want but can't find? Request! I don't judge, so don't be shy!

Sarah groaned, looking in her bag in defeat. She had only packed enough food for five days tops, which she managed to spread out for just over a week. The forest turned out to be practically endless, and not the three day journey everyone claimed it was. But now, the only edible food she had was a jar of her family's specialty honey, which had side effects on the pokemon around. She would go and try to find berries to eat, however the only ones she had managed to find were tamato berries, and that was not a fun experience. 

She groaned as she opened the jar, the sweet scent of the honey quickly filling the small area she was sitting in. The trees were thick with large branches and foliage blocking most of the sunlight. She was resting on a small pile of rocks, leaning back on a massive tree trunk. She grimaced as she realized she had to choose between eating it with her hands or with some dirty sticks, and in the desire to not taste dirt, she dipped her fingers in. The honey was smooth and cool to the touch, and when she pulled her hand back strings of the sticky stuff bridged the honey together. She brought her hand up to her mouth to suck the honey off, the sweetness absolutely delightful.

As she focused on eating the delicious honey, Sarah didn’t notice the growing rustling in the trees above her. What she did notice was when a bunch of hands suddenly appeared from above, attached to long purple tails. Their arrival was too fast for her, so focused on eating the small jar of honey, which she had at least eaten part of it. Fortunately her only food source wasn’t their focus, but instead she was, with her oversized black hoodie the only thing covering her body.

She held still and limp as the hands pulled her higher into the air, and the faces of many, many Aipom filled her vision. She turned her head to look around, but not moving around too much as she didn’t want to be dropped, the pokemon holding her high in the air. She was able to quickly tell what they wanted, large cocks perking up from their crotches. They moved her over somewhat, laying her on a large branch, cocks dripping pre in anticipation. 

Two jumped onto her, lining their cocks up with her mouth and pussy, not waiting for her to process their actions before starting their fast paces. Through all she could see was the furry belly of the Aipom fucking her throat, she could hear the grunts of pleasure of the many many other Aipoms, as well as the sound of their masturbation. The two pokemon hilted into her, large cocks throbbing in pleasure as they slammed roughly into her. She groaned around the cock deep in her throat as they thrusted into her over and over. 

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. The two pokemon crammed their lengths into her fully, the tip of the cock on her pussy twitching against her cervix. She could feel their balls clench against her skin as their cocks erupted inside. Cum quickly filled her, their eager pulsing members unloading into her holes. The two pokemon rutted against her a few times, milking themselves dry before they quickly moved out of the way.

Before any cum could leak out of her pussy, two more Aipoms replaced them, plunging themselves in and pounding into her. Their own orgasms were just seconds away, the previous sight and their own self pleasure speeding up their process. They ground against her as they spilled inside, her stomach growing heavy with the amount of Aipom seed inside. As the grunts of pleasure increased in volume, Sarah realized in fear that the group of Aipom had grown larger, the pokemon lining up on each side of her body. And as the Aipom at her mouth moved away, she saw that they were all jerking off, bringing themselves close to the edge so it took only a few thrusts for them to cum inside.

Another pair jumped onto her, large cocks bobbing with delight as they thrust inside. A few shuddering jerks of their hips was all it took for them to explode into her, her stomach starting to bulge from the growing volume of cum being pumped into her. She groaned as she felt the cocks pumping into her, cum dribbling out each time they switched. Yet another pair, the yellow stomach fur filling her vision as his twitching cock slid down her throat, lodging deep inside ready to fire into her awaiting stomach.

Her arms dangled off the sides of the branch, leaving her boobs to sway with each thrust and slam of Aipom hips, her legs spread apart and held by hands, forcing them to stay open. She groaned as more cocks spilled into her, her stomach swelling larger as a fifth load was deposited down her throat and into her leaking pussy. Her whole body twitched as they were replaced again, engorged red tips sinking into her eagerly, hammering her fast and hard before they hilted into her. Their cocks throbbed as they pumped more seed into her, and that is when Sarah realized something.

The pokemon wouldn’t be satisfied with just one round, and judging by the sounds around her, they were getting ready for round two for everyone.

She gasped for breath as more cocks jammed into her, her breasts jiggling at their thrusts, ramming into her to unload inside, stuffing her with more of their seed. When she had the chance to look at her stomach, she watched it grow as the pokemon in her pussy came, the pokemon at her mouth already sliding out to be replaced with another Aipom. Her stomach was bulging, a good 4 months pregnant look, something that only grew as a new Aipom shoved his cock into her mouth and exploded deep inside, cum firing straight into her stomach.

Over and over they fucked her, pumping her full of their cum. She weakly tried to pull her legs out of their grasp as she felt even more cocks plunge into her, hilting inside to swell her even more. Her stomach was large and bulging now, around 8 months pregnant if Sarah had to guess, with no signs of slowing down from the horny pokemon. More seed was released into her, Sarah groaning at the growing pressure.

Another pair rammed themselves into her as she heard a noise above. Feeling the branch sway from some larger pokemon, she nearly sighed in relief when she heard most of the Aipoms scramble away from her, the two inside her milking the last of their cum into her before leaving as well. Weakly opening her eyes to look at her saviors, what she saw instead was five huge cocks. They pulled her body up, her pussy leaking with cum as their hands moved her into place. Knowing the pokemon were Ambipoms did nothing to soothe her, the endless energy of the Aipoms previous was enough to make her fearful of the Ambipom’s libidos. 

While one shoved his cock down her throat, her neck bulging at his girth, two more lined themseves up with her pusssy, twitching tips nudging her lips open, the copious amount of cum spilling out of her making their forceful entrance easier for them. She groaned in disbelief as she felt two cocks press against her asshole, the pre dripping tips covering her in their juices. She tried to helplessly wiggle away as they slowly fed themselves into her, pulsing cocks eagerly jerking inside, raring to go. As soon as they felt enough of their throbbing cocks wedged inside her, they plunged and sank and hammered deeper inside, her stomach bulging outwards from just from the pure amount of Ambipom cock stuffed inside her.

The hands on their tails would adjust her into different positions, allowing the group of pokemon to really drive themselves inside, furry purple hips pounding into hers. She hummed around the cock fucking her throat when she felt her cervix start to be opened, the throbbing cocks slowly growing longer as they continued to pistol their hips into hers. Her boobs swung around wildly as they erratically rammed into her, thrusts picking up speed as they neared their climax. She wiggled around in the air as they continued to plunge over and over into her, trying to escape their grasp, knowing that their loads would be much larger than those of the Aipoms.

They didn’t let her go, instead hilting their cocks deep inside, pushing into her cervix as all five cocks twitched wildly, balls clenched as they prepared to empty into her. She could feel their cocks pumping as their hips jerked in delight, forcing her to contain their loads. She yelped as she felt the first shot of seed hit her walls, which turned into a seemingly endless river as the Ambipoms truly pumped her full of their seed. She could only hang there, limply, as the pokemon moaned in delight as they filled her, stomach bulging outwards away from the outline of their dicks, gallons of cum flooding her insides. 

She groaned as she felt the cocks start back up, cum leaking out whenever possible when they pulled outwards. Her body clenched tight, pleasuring the large cocks as they each thrust plunged themselves deeper into her used body. Her boobs swung around, some paws grabbing them to fondle, large cock stretching out her neck with each slam of his hips. Grunts of delight filled the tree canopy as they steadily pounded into her leaking swollen body full of their cum. Hips rocked eagerly against hers as their cocks throbbed, slowly growing larger in their arousal.

She groaned around the cocks as some of the Aipoms watched from the sides, their cocks out and being jerked off by their owners. Each cock forcing themselves in and out of her shot out large wads of pre, adding to the ocean of their seed inside her. The moans of the monkey pokemons grew louder as the Aipoms came, a shower of cum shooting all over her body, cocks still sinking into her with each movement of their hips. She tried to wiggle away as more and more cum covered her body, her boobs getting sticky with it as it dripped off of her and onto the forest floor below. 

Her movement seemed to be just what the Ambipoms inside her needed, as she felt in horror the five cocks slamming into her. They lodged deep inside her to pulse erratically, hips grinding into hers as their balls pressed against her used body, pumping their seed into her. She tried to scream around the cock hilted in her throat as she felt the sudden eruption of the multiple cocks inside, the large members throbbing as they pumped her full. There was no way for the cum to escape, all her holes plugged with big fat Ambipom dicks, forcing her body to accommodate for the gallons of seed being released inside. 

She felt her body swell up, larger and larger as the pokemon steadily poured more and more cum into her. She groaned as they made noises of pleasure, every few seconds one of the cocks rutting into her to truly milk out their load. Her boobs moved with each movement, her stomach bulging with their seed, the outlines of their cocks completely hidden. She looked nearly like she was pregnant with twins, the group of pokemon cheering when they took the time to really see her. She was absolutely drenched in Aipom cum, stuffed full with the seed of the Ambipoms, her body dripping with their fluids with each of her holes stretched wide with large unyielding pokemon cock.

She could hear the grunts of pleasure fall out of the countless Aipoms, their cocks ready to fire, pointing directly at her covered body. As the Ambipoms started back up, brutally hammering inside her, the Aipoms started to shoot, endless streams of their seed covering all the previously dried cum clinging to her body. Sinking their cocks deep inside, twitching tips mixing up the cum already inside, they pounded into her over and over.

Sarah watched helplessly as the Ambipom fucking her throat sped up, his cock pulsing, the outline of his large member in her neck pulsing with it. She let out a small noise of distress as the Ambipoms neared their orgasms, large cocks throbbing larger as they hilted inside. The five cocks exploded into her, adding to the ocean of cum sloshing inside as her cum covered boobs jiggled with their movements. They wedge their wildly twitching tips as far in as they could, sinking in to stuff her full of their seed. As they unloaded, Sarah brought her hands up to her stomach to feel it grow, pushing down to see if any would escape.

Instead of cum leaking out of her, her hand was pushed upwards as more and more was pumped into her, the pokemon moaning loudly in delight, jerking hips shuddering in delight as they released deep inside. She felt her stomach swell larger and larger, the large throbbing cocks plugging it inside her stuffed form, cramming the last of their third load into her. They moaned in pleasure as they fired the last of their seed into her.

When they finished, their cocks shrinking, they laughed at her bloated form, high fiving each other as they cheered. When they pulled out their pulsing cocks they giggled as cum poured out of her holes, large globs of it falling onto the forest floor below. They wiped their wet cocks on her scrunched up hoodie, and put her back on the ground in the pool of their seed. The Ambipoms threw some berries at her as if to pay her for her services, the Aipoms laughing at the actions. She heard the last of their overjoyed noises echo around the forest as they left her, drenched in the aftermath of their pleasure, cum leaking out of her, with layers of dried cum sticking to her used body.

**Author's Note:**

> The most cursed thing about writing so much pokemon porn is that my typing speed is insane. I can write like, 4 of these in a day and still have most of the day free to do nothing. wtf


End file.
